Cell Phones are not a Good Idea
by Viviparity
Summary: Booth and Brennan's moment is interupted by a certain intern calling...  B&B Lovin'
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been watching Bones for years, but if any of the characters are OOC, let me know, I will fix it :D

This idea came to me when I was watching Shugo Chara, eating chips, and texting (my mind works strangely)

Read & Review please :D Flames are helpful, if you notice any mistakes, I will fix them :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones (I wish I did) nor do I own anything except my cell phone, my brain, and my lap top.

Temperance Brennan was shoved against the wall, but not by an attacker, by her lover, Seeley Booth. They had been seeing each other for quite a while behind the backs of their friends and co-workers.

He kissed down her neck to suck on her pulse point. She gasped and grinded her hips into his, making him groan. They were in the middle of a case, but neither one cared. They were too caught up in each other.

She raked her nails down his chest, ripped his shirt off, and moved her hands to rest below his belt buckle. "That was my favorite shirt, Bones..." Booth mumbled as he ripped both her shirt and bra off her body. Brennan unzipped Booth's pants and stuck her hands inside. He had gone commando. She slowly began to stroke his aching erection. He had enough. Booth grasped Brennan's hand, pulled it out of his pants, and pinned her hands to the wall above her head. With his other hand, he took his pants off and hiked up her skirt. He was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't wearing any panties.

Ring Ring. Ring Ring.

"Ignore it!" Brennan gasped as Booth thrust himself inside her pussy.

"Don't have to...not my phone..." Booth groaned. He slowly began to thrust.

Ring Ring. Ring Ring.

Booth sped up his thrust, Brennan raked her nails down his back, moaning his name. "Faster, Seeley! Faster!" She gasped. Booth complied with her request.

Ring Ring. Ring Ring.

His thrust began to speed up as he approached his orgasm. Brennan's voice raised an octave and her inner muscles clamped down around him. Booth managed to get in a few more thrust before he buried himself in her warmth and came deep inside her.

Ring Ring. Ring Ri-

"What!" Brennan yelled. On the other end of the phone, Daisy jumped, clearly startled by Brennan's tone of voice. "I'm so sorry Dr. Brennan, I didn't know that I was interu-"

Brennan slamed her cell phone shut, and crushed her lips onto Booth's.

:D I hope you all liked it!

Sorry it was so short, I wanted to watch TV xD

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I didn't intend on writing a second chapter to this story, but upon reading the request of bones fan aka alex, I had to write another chapter :D we share the same name, so I felt the need to :)

Disclaimer: I didn't own Bones in the first chapter, and that hasn't changed :(

After round two, Booth and Brennan returned to work. Daisy was, well, Daisy and she kept apologizing even though she didn't know what she had interrupted. They managed to solve the case quickly, due to the wife of the victim confessing to killing her husband and dumping him in a large barrel of tooth paste.

Brennan sighed and plopped down on Booth's couch. Dealing with Daisy had taken its toll, and she was exhausted. Booth would be home soon, he just had to finish up some paper work.

Brennan laid down on the couch and stared into space.

There was no way that Daisy could figure out that Booth and she were having sex...right? I mean, it was Daisy...

A horrible thought filled Brennan's head. What if Daisy somehow found out and told Sweets?

Brennan grabbed her cell phone and dialed Booth's number.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." He answered.

"What if Sweets knows?" She said rather quickly.

"Knows what?" He asked, furling his eyebrows in confusion.

"Knows that we are having intercourse."

"Oh. I'm the investigator, I'll find out." Booth said before hanging up.

He made his way over to Sweets's office. The door was closed, and the shades were closed as well.

"That's weird..." Booth mumbled to himself, opening the door. He immediately wished that he had not opened the door. He clamped his hand over his eyes.

Sweets was sitting in his usual chair. The only difference was, Daisy was sitting on him. He didn't have any pants on, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his curly hair was messed up. Daisy, on the other hand, didn't have anything on, and her hair was all over the place.

"Whoa, okay, umm...I'm just going to leave, now." Booth said, slowly backing out of the office and closing the door behind him.

Daisy and Sweets looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to having sex.

Booth went to the Jeffersonian. Maybe the world hasn't gone crazy, and Daisy told someone else besides Sweets. She might have told Angela.

Booth walked across the Medical-Legal lab and to Angela's office.

"Whoa, what is wrong with everyone today?" Booth yelled in shock, once again covering his eyes with his hand.

He didn't even bother to continue standing in the office which was occupied by him, Angela, and Hodgins.

He dialed Brennan's number.

"Dr. Brennan." She answered.

"Bones, I don't think anyone knows."

She let out a small sigh of relief. "Good."

"But, if they do find out, I know what we could do." Booth said, walking away from Angela's office.

"What?"

"Blackmail." Booth said a little too loud.

Cam stopped working and looked at Booth "Blackmail whom?"

:P Ok, that chapter was interesting...I wrote it at 1:05 am e.o

Read and Review

(Yes, I am a Swaisy fan, in case anyone wanted to know)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: :D here's another chapter for bones fan aka alex c: I thought of this while standing in the shower xD

:c this is the last chapter, sorry.

c: I will write other Bones stories though!

:P I don't know if Booth has a shower, I think he does, but I know he has a bath tub xD

:P lol I also don't know if he has a tie with Stewie on it

Disclaimer: :c I don't own Bones...awww...I don't own anything...double awww...

Booth sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. That was the oddest day he had ever had. He wasn't paying attention to the sports statistics that ran across the screen, he was too fixated on thinking about Brennan.

She was in the shower.

Sure, he could join her, but he was too lazy to stand up and walk over there. He relaxed on the couch and listened to the sound of the water. After a while, the water turned off, and he heard the noise of the shower curtain being pushed aside.

Brennan stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her frame. Booth wasn't supposed to be home until later. He had called her and told her about his 'encounter' with Sweets. Oddly, he was more haunted by Sweets and Daisy than Hodgins and Angela. She ran a brush threw her hair, and left the bathroom.

Booth was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. Maybe she would think that he was sleeping.

Brennan was smarter than that. His breathing was uneven, and his eyelids were twitching. He was faking it. Brennan smirked and dropped her towel.

Booth's eyes shot open when Brennan crawled onto his lap.

"Your awake." Brennan stated, kissing Booth.

"I wasn't asleep." Booth said. He stood up, taking Brennan with him.

They had a horrible time trying to walk to the bed room. They managed to knock several objects off the nearby walls and surfaces.

Brennan was placed down on the bed and Booth laid over her. She untied his Stewie tie and threw it across the room. He licked and sucked on her neck, his hands moving to her breast. She ripped his shirt off and he groaned. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to run out of shirts, Bones." He growled, his mouth moving from her neck to her breast.

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't wear a shirt to work." Brennan managed to say. She raked her nails down his chest to his cocky belt buckle.

"We wouldn't get any work done." Booth stated, removing his belt and pants. No boxers.

Brennan moaned at the sight of his throbbing manhood. "I think this qualifies as work." She said, flipping them over so she was on top. His hands went to her hips.

"Work? Nahh...this is fun!"

They both groaned when Brennan sank down onto him.

Ring Ring. Ring Ring...


End file.
